coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9643 (19th December 2018)
Plot Kevin and David help Brian down as the audience departs. Cathy accuses Phil of bullying Brian in front of Melinda and the governors but they’re in no mood to listen. Phil gloats to Cathy that Brian will lose his job now. Jack listens in on the conversation. Jenny complains to Gemma about Johnny’s lack of attempts to contact her when she stayed out all night. Gemma inadvertently stokes up suspicions when she mentions that Johnny and Liz manned the bar by themselves the previous evening. Sophie visits Sally and tells her that about the bill and that Tim is hacked off. Back in the Rovers, Steve can’t get a smile out of Tim who is worried about the bill. David, Tyrone and Kevin return to the Rovers with Brian and Cathy where Gemma reveals that Brian had been drinking, giving credence to Phil’s accusations. Grateful for all Brian’s done for Jack, Kevin stands up for him. Cathy suggests Brian talks to Phil, man to man. He agrees and goes back to the school where Phil is smug at getting rid of him but gives him five minutes to state his case. Sophie admits to Sally that Tim is refusing to sell his Street Cars share. She breaks down in tears at his betrayal and worries that she’ll lose the house in any court action. Phil insults Brian and threatens him with more bullying, unaware that Jack is videoing the conversation on his phone from the office doorway. Before Phil can do anything, Jack posts the footage online. Jenny drowns her sorrows and has a go at Kate for cheating on Rana. She is grateful for a good talking-to. A happy Brian tells Cathy what Jack did. Sophie tells Tim about Sally’s concerns over the house but he’s unsympathetic. Thoroughly drunk, Jenny gets an idea when she spots the DVD of Personal Services on the side. Sophie is stunned when Tim tells her he’s putting the house on the market. A furious Phil turns up at the pub, shouting at Brian that he’s been suspended. He goes for him but David, Shona and Evelyn stand up for Brian, telling Phil what they think of him. Shona physically ejects him from the pub. Brian is touched by their support and buys drinks all round. Kate feels guilty at what she’s done to Rana. With a smile on her face, Jenny logs on to an escort website. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan Guest cast *Phil Gillespie - Tom Turner *Melinda Calvert - Janet Dibley Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Bessie Street School - Assembly hall and Phil Gillespie's office *Norcross Prison - Visiting suite Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phil celebrates his victory over Brian; Sally makes Tim see that their home is at risk; and Jenny drunkenly plots revenge. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,791,486 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes